


The Wedding Mission

by thornsilver



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Heero and Wufei decide to marry. There are certain complications.





	The Wedding Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published to my LJ.

Duo Maxwell was not a morning person.

In fact, and most emphatically, he was a night person. Especially if the night included dinner, dancing, and good company.

Therefore, he was just a little bit irritated when the doorbell rang at... 5:30 a.m. on a Saturday?!! Somebody was going to die.

Hilde mumbled something incoherent and burrowed deeper into the pillows. Figures. Duo climbed out from under the covers and pulled on his pants, managing not to plant face down on the bedroom floor. Maybe Hilde would be up in time to help him hide the body. He blew an inconvenient lock of hair from his face and determinately stomped downstairs.

***

"Somebody better be dead." Heero just blinked at him. "Oh, jeez, had Relena been kidnapped again?" He really wished Heero did not look this hangdog. It was scaring him.

"No." Always Mister Eloquent.

Duo used his hand to rub his eyes open and attempted to upgrade his brain's efficiency from "Smash!" to "Heero has a problem. May be important." It wasn't working very well.

"Heero, why are you here at 5:30 in the fucking morning?" Or not fucking, actually, as the case might be, dammit. "Wait a sec, why are you on L2 at all?" Heero lived on Earth, where he helped Trowa come up with new ways to terrorize Preventer recruits.

"Wufei proposed to me yesterday."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Baka!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." This was getting worrisome. Heero only cursed in Japanese when he was really agitated. That little left-field announcement shouldn't have been enough to rattle him that much.

Feeling somewhat more alert, Duo scratched his armpit thoughtfully. "And you ran all the way here to ask me to be your best man, or something? Wait, you *did* accept, right?"

"Yes." Heero blinked, and for a second he looked slightly exasperated, they way he often did in Duo's presence. But then his expression darkened again: "Quatre knows. And he wants to organize the wedding."

Duo swallowed and stepped away from the door. "I think you better come in."

***

Heero had been awake for more than twenty hours at this point, and hadn't had a shower for even longer than that, so he should really have felt more aggravated, but Duo's puttering around in the kitchen as he recited to himself all the facets of the current problem, filled him with a vaguely fuzzy glow. He knew Duo would be able to come up with something. He was good with unorthodox solutions to unusual situations.

Heero was fond of Quatre. Not as fond as he was of Wufei, who was, after all, his lover, or of Duo, who was his best friend, but fond nevertheless. But there was just no way he would be allowed near his wedding.

Quatre was very helpful. He was very well meaning.

He was also a control freak. And if his ideas of what actually should happen somewhat differentiated from, say, his friends who were to be married... well, he knew better than they did, after all.

Somewhere during the time when he and Duo were trying to come up with a solution that did not involve marooning Quatre on an uninhabited asteroid, while drinking Duo-produced coffee that was probably lethal to anybody not used to it, there were quiet steps on the stairs as Hilde made her way down into the kitchen.

She colored a pretty pink when she saw Heero and rapidly fled upstairs again to cover with a robe a rather skimpy t-shirt (obviously Duo's, since it featured a be-scythed skeleton dressed in a pink ballerina outfit), which was the only thing she was wearing when she came down the first time.

Hilde insisted in hanging out in the kitchen and participating in the discussion. She drank Duo-coffee without flinching. It made Heero uncomfortable. While he was content that Duo found someone to be blissful with, just like he himself was happy with Wufei, he would have preferred to handle this extremely personal situation without an audience.

Just to cause Heero further irritation, Hilde was actually the one to come up with a workable plan. Even Trowa eventually agreed to it, though Heero could see the uneasiness behind the calm facade. Of course, should the plan go sour, Trowa stood the most to lose of all of them. Heero did not envy him his current position -- the one between his friends and his lover.

***

"Wufei!" Wufei tried to walk faster, without actually appearing to run. He *really* did not feel like talking to Sally, especially since she was not privy to the Secret Plans. Somehow or other he always ended up spilling the beans to her. He regularly thanked his ancestors that she never had a cause to interrogate him during the war.

"Wufei!" Sally managed to corner him in the deserted hallway of the Preventers HQ. There was nobody there to help him. Wufei mentally girded his loins.

If it was some other woman, he might have tried to go on a rant showcasing his (non-existent) misogyny, but Sally was wise to his tricks. He was generally able to take care of himself just fine, but right now he wouldn't have minded Heero's presence. Heero managed to even glare Sally down occasionally.

Sally crossed her arms and looked down at him from her couple of inches of extra height, a trick they probably taught in Medical School. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" He widened his eyes for emphasis. Not that Sally was fooled in any way.

"What is going with you and Yuy? Why are all of you boys down on Earth? Why are you hiding stuff? Do you realize that you have Une paranoid about insurrections now?"

"What?!!" He couldn't believe that Une would think something like that... Oh, wait, yes he could. The woman's job was to be paranoid. Great, that's all their little plan needed, to be investigated for possible subversive activity.

He really felt very tired of this all. While Wufei would not have taken back his marriage proposal for any reason, he was beginning to wish he had arranged the wedding by himself and then sprung the proposal on Yuy directly in front of the vested official.

"Yuy and I are getting married."

"I know that. You asked me to your witness, remember?"

"Yes, well..." There really wasn't a good way to say this, was there? "As soon as Quatre found out about it, he decided that he should organize the ceremony." He dared a look at Sally. There was a suspicious glint in her eye.

"I can imagine. A hundred dignitaries and a thousand white doves? A rain of rose petals?"

"Pretty much. So we and the boys decided... That is, we sort of changed the date of the ceremony and did not tell him. Duo is handling most of the arrangements. I still want you to be my witness. I was just going to tell you about the change of plans closer to the date." He exhaled with relief.

Sally rubbed her forehead, as if her head hurt, but Wufei could swear she was hiding a grin behind that hand.

"Look, Wufei," she hit him lightly on the arm and gave him a devil-may-care grin, "I am going to talk to Une and explain the situation to her. I am sure she would be very relieved. And probably overjoyed that she wasn’t invited."

As Sally walked away from very embarrassed Wufei, she was snickering. But in a very quiet and ladylike way.

***

Of course having Duo in charge of anything had its own pitfalls.

...

"No, we are not going to be married by Elvis."  
"But Wufei, it's an old Earth tradition! You are a traditional kind of guy!"  
"Not on your life, Maxwell."

...

"No, Duo, we are wearing our dress uniforms and that is final!"

...

"No, neither of us is carrying a bouquet."

...

It was actually pretty surprising that nobody was killed.

***

Quatre Reberba Winner bit on the end of his computer stylus and thoughtfully regarded the seating chart again. It was very important that his two best friends were married without any ugly incidents. There was no way he could sit Heber representative anywhere near the actual isle the grooms would walk on. Earth Chinese had the worst issues with Chinese Colonials. He could just see Wufei producing a saber from somewhere... After some more contemplation he moved his seat to the one near Countess Valet. She was unmarried, about Hue Cong's age, and almost frighteningly social. She'll keep him too distracted to annoy Wufei in any way. Quatre studied the newly corrected chart. He really should move Webster somewhere away from Une. He was high on Alliance military ladder before the Specials coup, and he spent the rest of the war in military prison, somewhere in the wilds of Antarctica. Brrr.

Speaking of cold places, what was going with Trowa lately? Quatre could swear his lover was trying to keep far away from him. If it was somebody else, Quatre would have been suspicious, but since it was Trowa, Quatre was only intrigued about the possible something Trowa was trying to hide. However, he still had a wedding to attend to. He'll just have to solve the Trowa mystery later. It's not like his boyfriend was going anywhere.

Quatre resolutely concentrated his attention on the sitting chart. Of course, there were programs that will do the seating allocation for him, but doing it with his own hands was much more fun!

***

Trowa was trying not to get distracted by the fact that the official Relena managed to rope into performing the ceremony looked like a penguin. He was short, bold, long-nosed and pear-figured. The fact that he was wearing an old-fashioned black suit with a white shirt and a butterfly tie was not helping matters. Trowa drew heavily on his reserves of stoicism. After all the shit he had lived though, Trowa didn't want to die because one of his over-stressed friends finally snapped.

Quatre was passive-aggressively pouting in the collapsible chair near him. It was ridiculously easy to get Quatre to the wedding without having something untoward slip. He was too deeply absorbed in his planning to even ask where they were going. Luckily, his normal attire was quite festive enough. Even if Relena didn’t request that the guests dressed casually, most of them weren't much into playing dress-up.

As the official ran through the end of the ceremony, pronouncing his friends “united in marriage by the power vested in him by Earth and the Colonies”, Trowa turned to contemplation of *his* current problem. Quatre, he knew, would not forgive his trick easily. He wondered if a suggestion of marriage would be enough to get him into his boyfriend's good graces. After all, a busy Quatre was a happy and forgiving Quatre. And he will have even more fun planning his own wedding.


End file.
